


Just Fine

by Ellsey



Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alya and Enoch are there too, Drabble, Gen, but this is mostly 100 words about Jemma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-15 03:49:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28557150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellsey/pseuds/Ellsey
Summary: Jemma has some anxiety about being a new mom
Series: A Drabble A Day 2021 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2087433
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	Just Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble a day #4

Jemma stared down at the creature in her arms. How could something that she had spent so much time nurturing and growing seem so foreign to her?

“You are a wee little thing, aren’t you?” she asked the babe.

“I believe it is an appropriate size for a human baby,” Enoch said from across the room.

Alya stirred, squeezing her face as if she was in pain. Jemma felt a rush of anxiety the likes of which she had never felt, but Alya quickly settled down again. Jemma’s heart calmed. 

“We’re going to be just fine, aren’t we my girl?” 


End file.
